The present invention relates to a color ornamental cord device adapted for making, for example, a bracelet, and more particularly to such a color ornamental cord device, which comprises a wire-reinforced supporting core material, a color ornamental material surrounding the supporting core material, and a transparent plastic cover layer holding the supporting core material and the color ornamental material.
In order to add colors to personal ornamental pieces such as bracelets, necklaces, angle bracelets, chains, etc., two or more materials of different colors may be used for making the desired personal ornamental pieces. FIG. 1 illustrates a bead bracelet 1 constructed according to the prior art. This structure of bead bracelet 1 comprises a string 10, a plurality of beads 11 fastened to the string 10, and a fastener 12 adapted to join the ends of the string 10. The fabrication of this structure of bead bracelet is complicated, and consumes much labor. When in use, the beads 11 tend to be covered with dust, and the string 10 tends to be broken. FIG. 2 shows another structure of bracelet according to the prior art. This structure of bracelet 2 comprises a transparent tube 20, a colored fluid sealed in the transparent tube 20, and a fastener 21 adapted to join the two distal ends of the transparent tube 20. The fabrication of this structure of bracelet is also complicated, and consumes much labor. When stretched, the fastener 21 tends to be disconnected from the ends of the transparent tube 20, causing the colored fluid to leak out of the transparent tube 20.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the color ornamental cord device comprises a supporting core material, a color ornamental material surrounding the supporting core material, and a transparent plastic cover layer holding the supporting core material and the color ornamental material. According to another aspect of the present invention, the color ornamental material can be a color tape wound round the supporting core material, or a meshed color tube sleeved onto the supporting core material. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the supporting core material is embedded with at least one reinforcing wire. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the supporting core material and the transparent cover layer have different cross sections so that a fantastic light diffusion effect is produced when putting the color ornamental cord device under the radiation of light.